


The Forest

by missingcows



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Horror, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Spooky, Thriller, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingcows/pseuds/missingcows
Summary: Heidi disappeared in the woods. 3 years later, Nobody is sure what happened still. But someone is about it find out. ( Please do not read if you expect or want a good ending.)





	The Forest

The air felt cold and bitter as the three boys made there way over to the forest , each one's hand occupied by different flower bouquets. Gray skies accompanied them as the cloud grew thicker, threatening to rain at any moment. The forecast had said nothing about showers, but the weathermen were never right anyway. Even with all the layers each boy had worn, the couldn’t help but shiver. Coming back to the forest had always been hard since that day, the weather making it even worse this time.

The three stopped just at the forest edge, arriving at the spot they had visited last year as well, and the year before that. The metal cross still stood tall, surrounded by faded fake flowers and a few muddy stuffed animals. Without a word the three began to fix everything up, clearing out the piled up leaves, adjusting the small fence surrounding the cross. Neatly they started replacing all the gifts while adding their own to the pile.

Kyle broke the silence first.

“It’s been three years, why can’t he just say what he did to her?” He asked, his voice seething with anger. Kenny and Stan looked at eachother, knowing what would come next. Kyle’s words matched the ones he had spoken every prior year since. 

“Heidi deserves better than this.She deserved better then him”

 

“Cartman has convinced himself he didn’t do it. There is nothing we can do.” Kenny stated, answering the question. All three knew it didn’t need to be answered, but hearing anything felt better then the nothingness of the woods. Eric Cartman had killed Heidi Turner, there was no question about it. Of course Kyle would feel guilty, He had been the one dating her at the time.

“Even his own mother doesn’t believe him.” Stan added. They had all been in the courtroom on that day. His own mother, the woman who had supported him in every way, through every incident, wouldn’t even look at him the entire time. Such a mysterious murder had driven the town in a frenzy to find the killer. It hadn’t taken long for the police to see the text and calls from her recent ex, asking to meet up near the woods. After a week of searching the woods, combing every inch, searching every building, the police had found her hat covered in blood. To this day they hadn’t found her body. That was all the jury needed. 

Kenny’s eyes met Stans again, another silent conversation.They couldn’t tell Kyle the worst Part, he already was too much of a mess. Only days after the conviction, rumors had started to float around online. Anonymous posters would say they saw her, if only for a few moments, near the woods. There descriptions were inconsistent; She was a ghost, she looked alive, she was covered in blood, she looked freshly cleaned. Sometimes they said she looked like she was crying, other’s said she screamed go away. Nobody had gotten any proof that the posts were true, so the two had decided not got Get Kyle's hope up. Who would want to watch there friend break down, cry, barely able to leave their house all over again over rumors?

Stan for sure didn’t want to risk it. 

Kyle left first, muttering something about going to visit Heidi’s mother. The other two boys tried to offer to go with him, but Kyle shot them down. Stan could understand, Kyle wanted to be alone, but Kenny clearly didn’t want him going by himself. Kenny moved after him, but Stan held him back. 

The two remained in the spot, Silent looking into the woods until the ringing of a phone broke the tension. 

Wendy was calling Stan, and of course he picked up. Even though they were broken up again, Stan was trying to get her back. Everything felt better when they were together, and he needed her now more than ever. 

Stan could barely make out what she was saying as the call kept cutting in and out. They were out in the middle of nowhere,so it made sense the phone reception was so bad. He repeated the phrase ‘just text me’ over and over until he could tell she understood his request. 

“She wants to meet up, over at Starks pond” Stan informed Kenny after checking his texts, a half smile struggling to form on his face. As much as Stan tried to convince himself that he was happy about that, Kenny could see the truth. The way he had moved his mouth had been to strained, and his eyes, Stan's eyes didn’t change in the slightest. They didn’t light up how the used to, when Stan would fawn over Wendy in the middle of the night in his room went they were preteens. The small crinkles on the outer corner didn’t form the way they had done in high school, when she had said yes to his promposal. 

“Please don’t go with her.” The words slipped out before he could stop them, and Kenny instantly regretted it. Stan wasn’t happy with her, and Kenny wished with all his heart he could see it, But Stan remained blind, to optimistic that things would get better. With Kyle being a mess today from what happened to Heidi, Kenny didn’t want Stan to run off and fall down again. Kenny couldn’t catch him, he couldn’t support them both on this day.

“Kenny, I have to. I’m sorry.” Stan said, his voice cracking at the end part. 

With that, Kenny was alone, accompanied only by the reminders of Heidi and the looming forest.

\--------------------------  
\--------------------------

Starks pond’s looked more uninviting then usual, muddy water greeting Stan as he arrived at the lone Bench. None of the usual wildlife floated in the water, only stray beer cans floating out too far for anyone to clean them up without getting in. It didn’t help that Wendy wasn’t there. The drive from Heidi's memorial to stark's pond was short, less than five minutes of Driving by the trees. There was a chance Stan had arrived first, so he decided to give her a call. 

The sound of her phone ringing arose from his right, But when Stan turned, nothing greeted him but the thick forest trees to the edge of the pond. His eyes searched the trees, looking for some sort of sign of life. Another set of chiming came from the trees, followed but the sound of rustling leaves. 

“Wendy?” Stan called out as he made his way down the dirt path to the forest, unsure of what to do. It wasn’t the craziest idea to think Wendy had gone in the woods, she was much more brave than most of the others. She had even volunteered to be in the search party of Heidi, always being the last one back each night. He could clearly remember one of the nights she had come back fairly late due to finding an injured bird and trying to help it. Maybe she had saw something and gone in the woods before Stan arrived. 

A scream erupted from the woods sending a shockwave of panic through Stan. His body trembled and his teeth clamped together, pain shooting through his jaw. He felt as i he had no control as his feet moved on their own, sprinting in the woods in the direction of the sound. 

“Wendy! Where are you?” Stan shouted, zig zagging through the trees in an attempt to avoid the low hanging branches. A few managed to get there claws on him, tearing small holes in his clothing. But Stan paid no mind, he had other concerns. Wendy was in danger. 

It didn’t take long for Stan to realize the screaming had ended. He stopped, running, taking a long awaited deep breath. His heart beat out of control in his and sweat began to pool around his neck. You would think he would be more athletic from the way he was built, but Stan felt as if he had been running for miles already. As he tried to steady his breathing, the burning pain began to crawl its way further down his throat. 

Looking around, Stan realized he had gone in too far. Everywhere he looked, trees greeted him with no end in sight. The worst part had to be how dark it was, with the gray morning skies barely poking through the dense tree tops. 

He bent over, his hands on his knees in an attempt for support. His body heaved, wanting to throw up, wanting to break down in cry. Everything hurt, and he still hadn't seen Wendy. 

“Run.” A voice whispered in Stan’s ear, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. His back made contact with something dense on the ground,knocking the wind out of him. Tears welled up in his eyes, slowly sliding down his cheeks as he struggled to breath. 

That’s when he saw her. 

“H-h-heidi” Stan barely managed to get her name out of his mouth. There she stood before him, clear as day. As his eyes made his way up her, he noticed she didn’t have any shoes, her pants were ripped and covered in mud, her coat the same condition, a thick dark liquid dripping from the neck. 

A sob escaped Stan’s quivering lips.

A massive slit covered her throat, blood dripping from it. Her face lacked any life, only pale skin and heavy bruising on the right side. The worst part had to be her eyes,containing nothing in them but an empty white color. The only thing missing was her hat she always wore.

“Run,” she repeated again, her entire arm shaking as she pointed behind Stan. But Stan couldn't run, his body in too much pain, and the fear, paralyzing him. Only his chest moved as his breathing quickened.

“Please, run.” Her voice cracked out as tears began to fall from her empty eyes. Heidi’s hand slowly went back down again, shaking even worse. It was as if she was fighting her own hand, and soon Stan knew why.

Once she had managed to get her hand back out of her pocket, Stan saw the knife. It already had blood on it, and judging from the size of the blade….

There was no way. Heidi would have never killed herself in such a violent matter and left nothing behind. She may have had the crazy off again on again romance with Cartman but he wouldn’t have framed him like that. That wasn’t how she was.

She moved towards him, her whole body shaking in protest. Stan tried to get up, but his body felt heavy. 

“Heidi, you don’t have to do this, it this isn’t you.” He began to full on cry, pleading Heidi not to do this. She didn’t stop,now hovering over him, knife in hand. A few wet drops spilled onto Stan's face, a mixture of her blood, and he tears. 

“I’m so sorry.” she choked out, Bring the knife down. A scream erupted form Stan, pain shooting through his chest. Heidi’s sobbs grew louder and louder as she stabbed Stan again and again in the chest. Splatters of blood filled his vision as the pain tore through him. 

 

With that, the darkness consumed him and Stan took his final breath, the sobbs of Heidi being to only thing to send him off. 

\--------------------------  
\--------------------------

The cold Spring air Greeted Kenny as he opened his eyes. A chill ran through him as he lifted himself off the forest floor, dreading what was to come. Very little light joined him, the clouds blocking it out just like it had done that day. Nothing looked to out of the ordinary as he made his way through the Trees, arriving at the forest edge. 

A metal cross stood tall, now joined by a poorly put together wooden sign. Everything had already been fixed up, meaning Kyle had already stopped by. Kenny wished the other would have contacted him when he had came back to town, He would have loved to see his old friend. At the same time, he could understand why Kyle wouldn’t tell anyone when he came back to town. Losing Stan and Heidi had been to much, and Wendy constantly was trying to apologize to him

Kyle's death threats toward her had done little to any peace. It was true, Stan had texted her and called her, saying he was leaving town and not to look for him. But Kenny knew there had to have been something else. He had mentioned to Kyle what had happened that day, Stan going to meet up with her. Even with Wendy crying and innocents declared in the courtroom, Neither Kenny or Kyle Believed her. 

Stan had been missing for Three Years, not once making contact with anyone other then her. And even then, he had only said goodbye. 

Kenny sat in front of the Cross and sign, staring at the two with hollowness in his heart. Even with the search being over, Kenny spent most of his spare time in the woods, hoping to find a sign. Many times he would just sleep on the ground, something inside of him hoping to have the same fate as the other too. At Least then he could know what happened, he could then give Kyle some sort of closure. 

“You deserved better than this.’ Kenny said quietly, reaching out and brushing his hands over the picture of Stan. Since everyone else assumed Stan had just got up and ditched town, nobody had made something to remember him. Only Kenny, who had spent his own time and money making the small sign for him, putting it next to Heidi’s. It just felt….right to put him there. 

A movement out of the corner of his eye forced kenny to look up into the Trees. The outline of a figure stood amongst them, just out of clear sight. The leaves rustled as the figured retreated further in the woods, forcing Kenny to jump up. There was no mistaking that brown jacket and poof ball hat.

When he reached the forest edge he hesitated, something inside him telling him he shouldn’t. His body wanted to go forward, but a voice in his head screamed no. 

Unseen to Kenny, Stan Marsh stood in the woods, covered in dirt and blood, staring right out at the blonde. A knife rested in his hand, threatening to fall with the amount his arm shook. Silent sobs escaped the male, his entire body shaking. Kenny couldn't hear him, he couldn't see him until it would be too late. 

“Please” Stan silently choked out, watching his friend struggle to fight the calling of the woods. 

“Run”


End file.
